


Spettri

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brothers, Flash Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Growing Up, M/M, Near Future, No Real Ghosts, Soliloquy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Faccio torto alla tua memoria. Lo so.»</i><br/>Laurent e quel che sopravvive di Auguste, a poche ore dallo scontro che deciderà il destino di Vere e Akielos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spettri

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Spectres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753651) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Altra flash su Captive Prince, e altra speculazione sulle note finali del prossimo libro.  
> Se non avete letto i libri, qui ci sono degli spoiler piuttosto grossi, quindi occhio!
> 
> Spettri dal passato - immaginari e non.
> 
> Translation coming in the near future ;)

 

Poche ore allo scontro finale, ormai.  
Nell'ampio cortile di Fortaine si muovono stallieri, servitori in livrea e akieloni in mezza corazza, gambe poderose esposte all'aria. Fra le scuderie e la torre sono state montate per loro le vecchie tende da viaggio, involucri luminosi come lanterne di carta. Da qualche parte, giù alle caserme, Damen muove le fila di tutto questo. E' lui il cuore pulsante dell'armata.  
Laurent si ritira, chiudendo con cura l'anta della bifora, ma non abbandona il davanzale.  
Con un bagliore fulgido, il sole muore all'orizzonte. La notte cala e il vetro, lentamente, gli rimanda un volto.  
Sulla superficie irregolare della finestra, ambrata dal baluginio del braciere, è abbastanza vago da non sembrare il suo. Laurent resta immobile a guardare negli occhi di un fantasma, respiro mozzo.  
Le voci del mondo sono lontane. È come trovarsi al confine, sulla soglia dell' _altro_.  
«Hai visto?» mormora la sua bocca, ed è una cosa tanto sciocca da lasciarle fare. «Sono cresciuto.»  
Il volto accenna un sorriso.  
Alza un braccio per tracciarne i contorni, esitante. Capelli biondi, un ovale allungato, mento e zigomi da uomo. Come quelli di Auguste.  
Sembravano irraggiungibili.  
«Più invecchio e più ti somiglio... anche se mai abbastanza» sussurra. «Spero che basti, per vincere.»  
Da qualche parte nel palazzo vibrano le corde di una cetra. Gli ultimi svaghi prima del sangue. La sua bocca si piega. «So di averti deluso.»  
Si avvicina. Il suo fiato lascia un alone fugace sulla guancia del fantasma.  
 _Ti chiederei perdono, se la stupidità fosse perdonabile... e se mi pentissi dell'amore._  
Appoggia la fronte alla sua. Il vetro è tiepido.  
«Faccio torto alla tua memoria. Lo so.» E, a fior di labbra: _Lo so_.  
Il volto ondeggia; Laurent chiude gli occhi.  
«Ma lui mi ha restituito alla vita.» Non ha mai avuto paura della verità. «E' l'uomo più onesto ch'io abbia incontrato, dopo di te.»  
Questo e molto, molto altro.  
Ma non lo dice, perché ha fatto già abbastanza.  
  
Di sotto, qualcuno accende un falò. Laurent apre gli occhi ed è solo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback=❤


End file.
